Scented Script
by smilingcoffee
Summary: After a few years of the S-Class Promotion Trial being on a hiatus, Levy gets her second chance at being a candidate! With dormant feelings reawakening, will Gajeel be her partner again? A kind of 'rushed' one-shot, but I hope you enjoy anyways!


**Hello! Welcome to this LevyxGajeel one-shot! There is a small time-skip, about three or so years. This is just so I can give my own rendition of a more powerful Levy... eh not so much of Gajeel, but yeah, short stuff gotta strut her power! Hahs, so anyways, I hope you enjoy this one shot! You don't know HOW LONG it took me to write this. I had like long periods of writer's block... so it's quite old hehe.  
**

**PS: The story centers around Levy and Gajeel (duh), so I won't really get into detail with the others. You'll see what I mean lol.  
**

**Warning: Very mild language, but I believe it's subtle enough to not be rated T.  
**

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild. Lots of laughter, chatter, gossip, and a bit of bruises here and there. Nothing different and nothing out of the ordinary. Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail's cute and adorable Solid Script Mage, was sitting at the bar like she usually does. She was reading a new book today. Right along to sit next to her was her good friend, Lucy Heartfilia. Though, the young Celestial Spirit Mage didn't say a word, but simply let her head fall to the counter.

"Lu-chan, you look beat today...," a moment of thought. "Actually, you look like this every week. What happened this time?"

"Ugh, it's horrible!" Lucy cried with her hands holding back up her head. "Natsu nearly destroyed a forest... with me along with it!"

"Oh dear, I thought you would be use to it by now," Levy gave a soft giggled and a reassuring rub on Lucy's headache. Lucy giggled along with her and peeked one eye open.

"New book, Levy-chan?" Lucy noticed the book she was holding. It wasn't hard not to notice it. The book was like any other sized novel with a hard black cover. The pages were outlined with a soft grey tone which made it look like the entire book was metallic if closed. It even came with it's own red ribbon as a bookmark. Lucy gave a closer look and saw the title in small print, but no author name. It read: Biting Tacks.

"Yep! Though, I don't recall ever getting this book. I was cleaning out my old bookshelf and found it."

"This doesn't seem like your kind of book...," Lucy gave off a sweat drop after seeing such a... different title. Levy was always a person that likes documentaries or typical fairy tales. But a book that's titled "Biting Tacks"? That sounds dark, sadistic, and well... too weird for Levy's standards. "What's it about?"

"Oh, don't let the title deceive you," Levy said. "I've only read a few pages, but it's talking about a man that's trying so hard to impress the love of his life."

"Now that sounds like something my Levy reads," Lucy laughed, but also relieved. Levy is such a pure, sweet, and gentle girl that you would never see as someone dark. Though she still wondered what kind of a love story would be titled something like it was for a horror movie.

Levy and Lucy began to get into their typical girl talk for the day. After an hour or two, Lucy was dragged along with her team for another job. Woah, two jobs in one day for Lucy? Must be behind on her rent... again. The two friends gave their goodbyes and Levy decided to take a break. She closed the ominous novel with the red ribbon on the page where she left off.

Looking behind her to get a look of Fairy Tail, she noticed Jet and Droy were still not back from their jobs. Shrugging off the absence of her team, she took a long sigh and stared at the wall. After a few minutes, she started hearing a bunch of clacks and clinks. Due to her short nature, Levy had to lean over the counter to see the cause of the noise.

"Gajeel!"

Turning his head, to see our favorite Iron Dragon Slayer. The two lovebir- I mean, the two shared stares for a few seconds before Gajeel decided to turn around and continue eating silverware. Levy got annoyed by his ignorance and sat back down on her bar seat. She reopened the book and continued reading. Gajeel stood up, jumped over the counter, and sat in a chair next to hers. Gajeel was facing the petite teen, but Levy did not turn and continue sitting forward. She had her head resting on her hand with her elbow on the counter looking obviously annoyed.

"Don't you do stuff other than this confusing stuff?" Gajeel criticized. "I mean, all these words and reading..."

"Well, I tried getting your attention when I was taking a break, but you just ignored me!" Levy pulled the book closer to her face. But not before giving a "hmph!" Gajeel gave her a confusing look and raised his eye brow.

"What did I seh?"

"Just forget it..."

"Geez, I was just preparin' for that S-Class trial coming up," Gajeel continuing gnawing on his typical meal, iron. "Can't get stronger on an empty stomach, ya know that."

"I thought you weren't into...," Levy suddenly pulled the book away and jerked her position to Gajeel." Wait, what trial? There's an S-Class promotion trial coming up? When was this?"

"Yeah...?" Gajeel seemed surprised. Levy was usually up-to-date on big events. "Master said that there will finally be one this year. This time, I'll get to be S-Class. It's going to be awesome! I get the kick everyone's asses"

Even though the thought of fighting wasn't much of Levy's tastes, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Gajeel's happiness. He was usually in a grim and secluded mood while being in Fairy Tail, but she was glad that he was in a better mood.

"So who's going to be the candidates?"

"Ah... who cares as long as I get to fight the strong guys."

"Hey who knows? Maybe you won't even be chosen again," she teased.

"Bleh, if the S-Class Mages are going to be opponents again then...," he paused. "I hope I get some payback to that jerk."

"Hey don't call Laxus a jerk, he's part of the guild again. Give him a chance."

"Tch...," he avoided her eyes and looked back at his scars. "Whatever."

"I gave you a chance, didn't I?"

Gajeel, shocked and embarrassed, looked back up to see Levy's angry face again. She slammed the book closed and walked out the building with Gajeel staring the entire time. He was sincerely upset at what she said, because it was definitely true. She did give him a chance after the Phantom Lord incident and have been giving him chances ever since. He was always stubborn, but he simply sighed and tried not to think of it much.

* * *

The next day, Master Makarov had an announcement to reveal the candidates of Fairy Tail that will be participating in the long awaited S-Class trials. Since the promotions have been on a dormant hiatus, many of the members filled the tables of the main hall, excited for who will be chosen. Many had already suspected that the original potentials had their shoe in, but the number of candidates vary.

"Now pay attention you brats," Master said that to get everyone's attention on him. "This year, the candidates will be slightly smaller. The trials have been on hold for years now... no need to have a gigantic number of potentials." **  
**

Many of the members groaned that the chances of being a candidate has lessened, but they were still nearly off their seats.

**Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine, Juvia Lockser, and Levy McGarden.**

"Ehhh? Me?" Levy shared a nostalgic reaction.

"Levy-chan is an S-Class potential, of course it'll make sense for you to be chosen again," Lucy reassured her friend. However, Levy still seemed uneasy at the thought of being with much stronger Mages. "The trials aren't completely about fighting, you'll do great!"

Even with the encouragement she got, Levy never liked to participate in such things. She always felt like she was the 'helper' and someone on the sidelines. Over the years, she had improved her Solid Script, however, she still never seen much progress she had as an 'S-Class'. Along with the strengthening of other guilds, Levy felt like back when she was first announced as an S-Class potential. The S-Class promotion trials had also been on a suspended hiatus. Master and the other S-Class Mages had difficulties with the test ever since the incident which left Tenrou Island destroyed. Luckily, the members of the island had safely avoided that attack.

"OI, GRAMPS!" the fire-ice duo had their faces against Master's. "WHY AREN'T WE IN THE TRIALS?"

"Your constant destruction, annoyance, and cost to other towns while being on jobs had me strip you two of being potentials," Makarov said without having any remorse of degrading the the former S-Class potentials. "It is final. S-Class Mages are mature, strong, and disciplined... two of which you two lack."

"WHAT ABOUT ME MASTER?" Gajeel's turn to explode out his complaints.

"Neh," Master Makarov simply said and walked away.

...

* * *

Levy, still unable to get her participation out of her mind, pondered in her own little world. She was walking very slowly towards her home, Fairy Hills. It has been a few days and everyone was suppose to train for the trials. It was being held at the beginning of next week in a remote town which Master and the other S-Class were using as it's 'stadium'. This year, Master decided to let an audience watch the promotion trials. Don't get her wrong, Levy has been trying to get stronger, but she still felt so helpless with her petite body. She did not even feel like sleeping that night. Instead, she remained in the dormitory's small library rather than be in her own room. There was a lot more books in her bookworm room, but she has read everything.

"Oh yeah, this book," Levy remembered that she had 'Biting Tacks' to read. She was on the last chapter. She contemplated whether or not to use her gale-reading glasses to fast read. Shrugging, she ended up using it which was out of character for her. Levy always liked to enjoy a book and read it slowly at her own pace without the use of fast reading abilities. With one small flip, she finished the book.

Levy smiled at the sweetness. She thought it was cute that someone would write a book for his lover which suddenly had her thinking about Gajeel. She always had feelings for Gajeel. After so long, she warmed up to him. She let go of his past and learned to love him as if she was learning a new kind of language. She never really embraced these feelings, but she never denied it either.

"That book again? Don't you get bored?"

"KYYAAAAA!"

Levy fell from the couch onto the floor after being startled by a rather deep voice.

"You shouldn't be in here Gajeel! No guys allowed in an all-girls dormitory!"

Gajeel had a visible sweat drop behind his back after seeing such a fiery outburst from a usually sweet young Mage. Gajeel never took her seriously and shrugged off whatever punishment he would get even if it was something from Erza.

"I got bored," he simply said to her. Levy was dumbfounded at his lax and seemingly uncaring nature that she couldn't even respond anymore. She closed the novel with a loud close and Gajeel looked over to her. Levy didn't notice, but he was getting lost by just looking at her. She still had her petite figure and barely grew an inch. Though, she was still oh so cute. Her hair was slightly longer and it was left down without her usual headbands. She wore a simple, knee length, night gown which she wore to sleep. Gajeel on the other hand, barely changed at all.

"It's late, you should go," Levy was starting to act cold.

"Nah...," Levy grew an anger mark. Gajeel gave her a blank stare. "Why haven't you been training with a partner? This year have partners too."

"Hmph, not like you've offered to be a partner," Levy grunted and crossed her arms. Gajeel saw how she was trying to avoid the question and change topics. Levy still hasn't asked anyone to be her partner for the trials and time was ticking.

"Hey, at least I train with Lily," Gajeel retorted. "You just go off on your own. That's not like you at all."

"What do YOU know about me?" Levy raised her voice. Gajeel began to feel bad. He... rather, nobody saw Levy raise her voice like that. At least, not in an angry sort of way. "I have never heard you try to get to know me!"

"Have you ever tried to get to know me?" Gajeel, setting aside his minor guilt, raised his voice back. He still cares about the little Solid Script Mage, but his patience was always thin with anyone.

"I've always tried! You're the one that never bothers to listen to me, so I eventually stopped with all the questions!" Gajeel became silent. "See! You don't even remember if I ever asked you about yourself, huh?"

"Fine!" Gajeel had enough. "Let's get to know each other."

...

Awkward silence from an awkward Iron Dragon Slayer...

...

The two gave off stares for awhile and Levy finally breaks the quiet.

"Easier said than done," she went back to her usual, serious tone. "Are we just going to play 20 questions?"

"...," Gajeel never had that in mind. "We could?"

Levy sighed at his lack of intelligence.

"Okay fine," Gajeel continued. "Why don't we go do something while we play 20 questions?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know... what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm...," Levy went into a deep thought while Gajeel prepared for her answer. He was expecting something like a library, bookstore, park, or something serene and peaceful, or-

"Let's go sparring!"

If Gajeel was drinking something, he would have definitely end up spitting the entire thing in Levy's face. Fortunately, he wasn't. Gajeel stared at Levy for a few moments to see if she was joking. He was really surprised, but also glad that he didn't have to deal with something that he wasn't into. The Solid Script Mage had the eyes of a tiger and the determination of a lion. Gajeel wanted to reject the notion, but he couldn't say no to someone like this. He was smiling.

* * *

Their destination of their training was the forest in the outskirts of Magnolia. Levy freshened up bright and early to do something stretches and exercises. Gajeel, astonishingly enough, didn't arrive much later than Levy did, but he didn't greet her. From a distance, he noticed that she still hasn't worn her signature headbands in a long time. He assumed that Levy thought that they were childish, but he really did like it when she wore something that showed her face. Frankly, the only time he recalled her wearing a headband was before it had been cut by the Grimoire Heart member that gave Gajeel a really hard time to fight.

"Eh? Lily?"

The cute exceed, Pantherlily, appeared using his Aera and was holding something peculiar in his hands. Lily gave off his usual serious, but friendly smile and held out the object towards her. Levy examined it for a few seconds. She held it in her hands. It was a little cold and a bit rough on the edges.

"A headband?" Levy questioned before trying it on. Despite the strange, hard material, it felt snug when Levy wore it in her former style.

"Its for you," Lily informed.

"Really? It's very nice!" she complimented sincerely. Levy never had this kind of style of a headband or bandana. She always wore bright colors that always went with her colorful personality. However, this one was like the opposite. Other than the fact that it was metal-based and not fabric, it did not have many ornaments or design. It was grey in color and with just a small, black wing on the right side.

Levy started toying with the headband a little bit and bid her gratitude to Lily before he flew away. Few moments later, footsteps were heard coming towards her. She turned to see her dat- er, sparring partner.

"Took you long enough," Levy teased.

"Glad you like it," Gajeel said without giving a formal greeting.

"I thought you made this," she winked. "Why the gift?"

"Well, _this_ one won't be lost so easily, now will it?" Gajeel seemed to have meant the incident on Tenrou Island, but he was really referring to Levy herself. It may not seem like it, but Levy is the kind of person that has her scent frequently change. It may be the variety of books with the variety of scents that Levy reads often. With the headband, made of Gajeel's own iron, maybe it won't be so easy for Levy to leave his side.

Levy thought it was sweet. This is hands down the most cutest, kindest, and least insensitive thing Gajeel has done for her. She especially like the simplicity of the headband and how the black wing reminded her of Gajeel.

"So," Gajeel broke the silence. "How do you want to do this... sparring? I don't want to hurt you-"

"We don't have to do anything serious," Levy interrupted him before he could even mention anything about their staggering distance of their fighting abilities. "We could help each other improve our spells or tactics."

"Then, show me how much you improved your Solid Script," Gajeel gave off a little cocky smile and his peculiar laugh, gihihi.

* * *

Levy did improve on her Solid Script in a way. After reading a lot of books, her creativity also began to expand. She thought outside the box more often and was clever with using the versatility of her magic to her advantage. Her speed in writing had also incredibly improved, she can literally write out words in a blink of an eye. Another notable improvement of Levy's is that she is able to manipulate the substances she creates as if it was telekinesis. Instead of her words keeping their form as the actual thing she writes, she can easily break them apart or combine different words together.

"Solid Script," Levy began to write in the air. "Lightning bolt!"

Writing out the word 'lightning bolt', it instantly turned into an electrifying material. Using her improved ability, Levy turned the word into multiple rays of lightning that shot right towards Gajeel with the speed of light. Changing the form of the word would cause it's strength to lower, but it made it easier to move around.

Shocked at first, no pun intended, but Gajeel managed the barely dodge the attack. However, underestimating Levy's capabilities, the lightning shifted directions and continued to lock onto the Iron Dragon Slayer who was forced to use his iron scales as a quick defense. The impact of the attack left a little smoke, but nothing too serious. Yes, even Levy didn't want to hurt Gajeel despite always wanting to fight seriously with an opponent.

"Heh, not bad short stuff," Gajeel brushed off the smell of burnt ashes.

"Stop calling me that! I grew!" Levy retorted.

"Yeah... BARELY AN INCH!" Gajeel loved the way Levy always acts like a child when the two have their petty arguments. No matter how much Levy tries to not be a child, she always had those little immature out bursts that you can't help but smile to. But Gajeel like teasing her because it gets her more motivated to fight more serious, even when Gajeel couldn't even take her seriously.

Gajeel decided to initiate an attack this time. Using his Iron Dragon's club, his right arm literally became a pillar of iron that headed straight for Levy. She didn't move an inch, but instead held her ground.

"Solid Script: Tangible," Gajeel was confused at something he never heard Levy use or write for that matter. He noticed how close his iron club came to be and didn't realize that Levy still refused to move. It went right through her.

"DAFUQ?" Gajeel's face was priceless when he saw his iron club go right out Levy's back.

"Calm down!" Levy giggled as she stepped to the side, unharmed, and she phased out of the club.

"HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?" Gajeel's heart was extremely pounding. He actually thought... you know, but that seriously could of made him die of a heart attack if that actually went right through her.

"Freed helped me," Levy said. "Neat, huh?"

After calming down, Gajeel realized how one of a kind Levy really is. Her capabilities as a Mage was extraordinary from when she was just an S-Class potential on Tenrou Island. He finally admits that Levy could be someone that he could fight serious with. Her expansion of her magic was similar to Freed's, just without the whole rule book stuff and her spells were much quicker to write out.

"C'mon, show me something I haven't seen before," it was Levy's turn to tease.

"Nah... I'm good," Gajeel really didn't have anything 'new' that he developed over the years. Levy pouted. "I'll show ya what I got at the trials."

"What do you mean?" Levy wondered.

"Partners?" Gajeel modestly asked.

"Partners," Levy confirmed and the pair were reunited once again.

And their spar-date-training-social gathering was done. All that was left, was the actual promotion ahead of them.

* * *

_Cana and Lucy team, Freed and Evergreen team, Elfman and Lisanna team, Juvia and Gray team, and Levy and Gajeel team... _Master confirmed the teams.

Levy and Cana chose their former partners again, Freed decided to have Evergreen as his partner since she was ticked off last time, Elfman and Lisanna wanted the sibling team like old times, Juvia and Gray... well you know. The lovestruck Water Mage finally got the Ice Mage of her dreams. Gray, on the other hand, just wanted to rub it in Natsu's face that he was participating in the trials.

The site of the trials was an abandoned town. Using magic, it was manipulated and the entire town was turned into a stadium-like arena. Most members of the guild scattered across the seats and cheered for their favorite candidate.

"Thank you for coming to see the S-Class trials!" Makarov was the MC of the whole game-like trials. In return, the members gave out their loudest cheers. "There will be three rounds to the trails: strength, intelligence, and teamwork. Now let's go to Gildarts, the host of the strength portion!"

The spotlight was then turned to Gildarts who was standing in the middle of the arena.

"Fairy Tail is widely known for it's strength. It is something you need to protect others, protect yourself, and shut the mouths of others," cheers began to roar. A platform began to emerge from the ground, lifting up Gildarts in the process. The platform was rectangular and below it was a pool of water. "For the strength portion of the trials, a team will be pitted against a random S-Class Mage to try and knock each other off the ring. The time limit is three minutes."

* * *

**+5 points if team manages to knock off S-Class Mage.**

**+4 points if one of the two manages to remain on the platform and knock off the S-Class Mage.  
**

**+3 points if team and S-Class Mage remains on platform til the end of the time limit.**

**+2 points if one of the two in the team manages to remain on the platform with S-Class Mage.  
**

**+1 points if team and S-Class Mage fall off the platform.  
**

**+0 points if team falls off platform and S-Class Mage remains before time limit ends.**

**-1 points for each penalty committed by any teammate.  
**

* * *

"Alright Levy," Gildarts held out five cards to her. The opponent will be determined by a classic card choice. Each S-Class Mage has their own card plus a wild card that allows a free choice. Levy picked first card to the left.

"Wild card!" she got giddy with excitement. She turned to Gajeel to confirm a decision. "We'd like to face Erza."

Erza humbly accepted and stood strong on one side of the platform with Gajeel and Levy standing side-by-side on the other half.

"Okay, before we start," Gildarts proceeded to read off the rules. "No flying-based Magic and you cannot intentionally alter the platform in any way. BEGIN!"

Gajeel, being the rash being that he is, quickly went in for a strong start. Erza quickly managed to dodge it and had to contemplate which kind of armor she should use. Levy and Gajeel were an odd pair. They were different in many ways: magic, strength, intelligence, size. Her Black Wing armor was out of the picture. Despite the years going by, Erza still never managed to understand how to 'hold back'.

"Requip!"

The crowd gasped and was awed at what Erza's choice of armor was against her opponents. Makarov, especially, leaned in to get a good look to what Erza had in mind.

"This is one of Erza's new armors!" Makarov yelled into the mic and had a little sweat drip down his face.

"The Iron Maiden armor," Levy analyzed. It is an extremely durable armor consisted entirely of a light-weight, slick metal. Iron Maiden grant's Erza extreme defense. No matter how many blows she will take, the armor will not be damaged at all. It is definitely a challenge considering that Gajeel relied on blunt force and Levy didn't have any bluntness to begin with. But even metal has its own attributes that could lead to Erza's downfall.

"Solid Script: Heat!" writing out h-e-a-t, Levy quickly had her heat move onto Erza's armor, but it didn't look like it did anything.

"Sorry, Levy," Erza apologized and raised her sword. "This kind of metal cannot conduct heat or electricity."

This was getting extremely tiresome for the two. Even if Gajeel wanted to fight Erza, he didn't expect her to have this kind of defense against any of her opponents. But he wouldn't have asked for another partner if he was given the chance. Titania made a quick jolt across the platform holding her sword with both hands. You would probably expect Gajeel to make the move on the defensive to protect Levy.

_Cling._

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Makarov nearly flew off his balcony.

Levy rushed in front of Gajeel and pushed him back a few steps. Flying in the air was the iron headband, Levy managed to defend Gajeel with just a minor scratch and her precious gift removed from her hair. Falling back down, Levy managed to catch the headband and proceeded to have it return to its rightful place. The two gave off smiles.

"It didn't split in two," Levy said while adjusting the headband to her comfort.

"Heh, let's do this," Gajeel gave off his excited smile.

"Solid Script: Fog!"

The word fog turned into a misty, but thick cloud that covered the platform. The crowd turned intense. Levy knew that Gajeel had a canine-like sense of smell which she would rely on him to use to the advantage. However, his stealth wasn't actually at an S-Class level.

"Woah!" Erza dodged Gajeel's iron dragon sword. Levy, being able to watch from a distance, sighed at Gajeel's attempt to be quiet.

"Solid Script," Levy thought in her head to prevent making a sound. "Stealth."

Stealth landed on Gajeel's body. Realizing that he was hit with Levy's Solid Script, Gajeel finally took it to advantage. He made a sneak attack on Erza and used his iron club to move Erza nearly off the edge. Though, with quick reflexes, Erza managed to hold onto the edge and swing back up on the platform. Using her speed and skill with the sword, she whipped up a wind to blow the fog away.

"Solid Script: Paralyze!"

With eye blinking speed, Levy wrote out an effect spell and sent it straight towards Erza. However, the S-Class Mage managed to jump out of the way. Gajeel continued to be impulsive and impatient and began to just go head on with her. The Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't the best at swordsmanship, but he still significantly improved during his training with Pantherlily.

"There is one minute left! Will Levy and Gajeel managed to knock off the S-Class Mage that doesn't know how to go easy?" Makarov roared, stirring up the excitement in the crowd.

Levy had to do something end it quick. She realized that the only thing that would knock off someone like Erza is to do something over the top. But before she could think of a good strategy, Erza also had ending it with a bang in mind.

"Requip!"

Changing to a much difficult armor to handle, Erza Scarlet's Purgatory armor, one of more powerful ones. There was forty seconds left. Erza made a quick slash at Gajeel which caused him to fly across the ring into little Levy's direction. Seeing the situation, Levy swiftly wrote out another support spell.

Gajeel ran right into Levy, causing the two to fall over the edge.

Thirty seconds.

"Ah! Levy!"

"Amazing! Levy's quick thinking had her use a strengthening spell to keep the two clinging off the edge!" Makarov awed in amazement. Levy was literally holding onto the edge of the platform and holding up Gajeel with the other hand. "You must have an entire body on the platform by the end of the round!"

Twenty seconds.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out. Despite the strength boost, Levy still didn't have much power left in her. With moments left, Levy used up all the rest of her strength to ricochet Gajeel back up on the platform. But in doing so, Levy's hand slipped causing her to fall to the waters below. Gajeel, not before looking back to Levy, had to make the final move.

"Roar of the...," Gajeel had to make this quick. Ten seconds. "Iron Dragon!"

A massive wave of a Dragon's roar came rushing towards Erza at great force. It was way too overwhelming for Erza to dodge such a thing and it was coming in way too fast for her to Requip into a defensive armor. She was caught off guard and her splash was heard by the time the count down ended.

"Amazing! 8 points for team Levy!"

Levy, floating in the pool, pulled up her fist in the air in victory. Her smile captivated the crowd and Erza gave her congratulations. Levy and Erza swam to the edge where they can dry off and watch the next rounds. Gajeel was led off and the platform was cleared for the next rounds.

* * *

"You're amazing, you know that?" Gajeel sat right next to Levy. The two were watching the next rounds through a lacrima-powered screen.

"Hah, sure I am," Levy giggled at Gajeel's sudden compliment. "What for?"

"Just how much you've gotten stronger, I admire that."

"Heh, maybe we could fight seriously someday."

"Pfft, we already do that."

The two giggled a bit some more and began to talk. They actually realized that they never did those '20 questions' and took the opportunity to do that now. The things they shared were interesting, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'll make you S-Class," Gajeel's resolve made Levy look away to blush. This was the kind of Gajeel she likes seeing from time to time.

* * *

And the final results of the strength portion of the S-Class trials...

**Cana & Lucy VS Gildarts: 4**

**Levy & Gajeel ****VS Erza**: 4  


**Freed & Evergreen****VS Laxus**: 3  


**Elfman & Lisanna****VS Mirajane**: 2  


**Juvia & Gray****VS Erza**: 2

* * *

It was now the second round of the S-Class promotion trial: Intelligence. Gajeel was excited knowing that Levy's best aspect was that big brain of hers. Cana's partner, Lucy, was a close rival though. After a little break, Mirajane hosted the intelligence part of the trials.

"Now I must warn you...," Mirajane said with a sly look. "By the end of this round, the team with the least amount of points will be eliminated and exempted from participating in the final round!"

The crowd intensified and the stakes were being more waged.

"Now... would every one stand in a straight line?"

The request was odd, but the candidates with their partners complied. Their curiosity became cleared up when they realized something was going to happen to them. Everyone felt a sudden surge within their chest, but couldn't make out the cause or the reason. Unexpectedly, a ball of colored light escaped from their bodies. After a moment of flying uncontrollably, the light exchanged bodies between the S-Class potentials and their choice of partner.

"What just happened?" Gray moved around his body, and randomly took off his shirt.

"Juvia doesn't know..."

"I feel sort of weird though," Levy looked at her hands, still the same old hands.

The effect still hasn't taken in. A few minutes later, each of the teams had their vision momentarily blur. Their movement stumbled a bit and there was a quick headache that happened amongst each of them. When their eyes cleared up, they were in a different position and a different area. There were high walls around them with the only light coming from the Sun. Everyone was separated.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled out for, but noticed something strange about his voice. He sniffed the air, but realized that he couldn't smell a single scent. Gajeel looked down and saw two little feet with black sandals. He felt his arms, flimsy and skinny. He was wearing a small white scarf, a long purple shirt dress, and short black leggings. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to confirm. He touched his head, and felt a cold, metallic headband.

Screams began to echo across the arena.

"OI MASTER, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

"THIS IS CRAZY!"

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH INTELLIGENCE?"

Master Makarov became amused and laughed. Mirajane shared the same expression and proceeded to explain the intelligence round.

"The purpose of intelligence is to be able to use your brain in tough situations. In this case, each participant has switched bodies with their partners including their Magic. Which each one of them separated, they must use their heads to try and find each other before reaching the end of the maze. They also have been given a telepathy communication between the teams. No flying Magic is allowed, and the walls are virtually immune to destruction. Any kind of Magic is allowed. Good luck!"

* * *

**+4 points for 1st place  
**

**+3 points for 2nd place  
**

**+2 points for 3rd place  
**

**+1 points for 4th place  
**

**+0 points for 5th place**

* * *

"Remember, in order to finish, you and your partner must be together," Makarov reminded. "Now, begin!"

Every participate had trouble adjusting to their... new body. The only thing that stayed the same was the color of their eyes. Not only that it was difficult to move it, but it was also hard to use magic that they never learned before. Juvia and Gray have the greatest advantage considering their compatibility in Magic, however, Maker-Magic needed hand formations while regular elemental Magic do not. Elfman and Lisanna also have a good advantage considering that they use the same Magic, on the other hand, Elfman is a man and does not turn into cute animals. Evergreen had some knowledge of Freed's Dark Ecriture, however, Freed has no idea about his partner's Fairy Magic at all. Cana and Lucy both had Holder type Magic, however, neither of them knew how to use each other's Magic. Levy and Gajeel had the hardest one of all considering that their Magics are completely opposite and nothing alike from one another. Definitely a challenge for them.

"DAMMIT!" Gajeel punched a wall out of anger and noticed that his fist started to hurt. He was getting frustrated over his inability to be able to use Levy's Magic. He calmed down and took a deep breath, he tried again to least get something to work. "S-Solid Scri..ipt: IRON!"

In a VERY crude handwriting, Gajeel managed to make a nearly unreadable I-R-O-N. He closely examined the object and tested it.

_Clang._

"OWWWW! FFF-," Gajeel covered his mouth with his hand. He forgot that he didn't have the ability to consume, or at least, bite into his respective iron anymore. "Dammit... well at least it's hard. Screw it, I'll just wing it."

_"Hey, Gajeel," _Levy's voice was heard in Gajeel's head using the telepathy link.

_"Hey,"_ he simply replied.

_"How's... the body?" _Levy awkwardly asked.

_"Could barely use it, now I know what it feels like to be a shorty." _

_"Sh-Shut up! You're Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is hard to handle too!"  
_

_"Hey, you have my nose.. could you sniff out people?"  
_

_"Uhmm..."  
_

Levy stopped in her tracks and tried to smell the air. She did notice that she could smell things more clearer, but she didn't know whose scent is whom. Frankly, she didn't know know what she smelled like.

_"I can, but I don't know who is who..." _

_"That doesn't help to find each other... but at least you could find who's near you or not. Do your best to find the end of the maze."  
_

_"How?"  
_

_"Like the end of a tunnel, it would smell like fresh air."  
_

Levy did as she was told and was carefully, swiftly moving across corners. Surprising herself, she was able to avoid any confrontation using this super nose of a Dragon Slayer. The maze was rather long and the walls shifted frequently, but that wasn't a problem for her.

"Gajeel...," Levy said to herself in deep thought. "Please, be okay."

* * *

_BUMP._

"GAHHH!" Gajeel rammed into a shifting wall, nose first. He was beginning to get impatient, everything was getting on his nerves. Suddenly, Gajeel heard footsteps coming towards him. He sees a spikey-haired, rather muscular, guy. The temperature randomly dropped. "Ju...via?"

"Ah, Gajeel-kun!" it was indeed a happy-go-lucky Juvia in Gray's own body. She was obviously mesmerized about Gray's body and seemed as thought she couldn't keep her hands away from herself. But, she remembered that this was an S-Class trial. "Ice Make: Floor!"

Not much of a shock, but Juvia accurately froze the floor. Perhaps watching over Gray for so long, she managed to pick up some Ice-Mage forms that gave her a good advantage. Gajeel nearly slipped but held the wall for support. The ice was big ragged, making friction easier to help keep a standing position.  
It was Gajeel's turn to make a move on his good friend.

"Solid Script!" Gajeel's hand motions made him fall on his back, but his stubbornness made him pull through with the spell anyways. "Heat!"

The messy 'heat' word immediately started to get out of hand. Gajeel failed to keep it in its word form and started to spread everywhere. Despite the amount of time she put in Ice-Make, Juvia still wasn't a master at it. The ice instantly melted into water, making Juvia miss her Water Magic.

"Ice-Make: Lance!"

"Solid Script-," Gajeel couldn't think of something and was hit by the ice lances. But he remembered that Levy was able to use her Magic on herself. By what he tested out, the experience of the Mage had also remained in their bodies, so he was able to try and attempt more advanced spells. "Invisible!"

Gajeel took a risk and tried out a spell that he had never seen before. But he managed to turn himself invisible, but he didn't want to get cocky. He used this chance to run off and focus to find the end of the maze.

_"What happened?" Levy asked. "I heard some commotion." _

_"Neh, I just ran into Juvia in Gray's body. I'm fine, I managed to escape."  
_

_"That's good."  
_

_"Hey, if you could hear that, does that mean we're close?"  
_

_"Maybe..., but it'll be impossible to tell where exactly. If we try hitting the walls or something, that might attract some opponents."  
_

_"What about scent? What's the strongest scent you can smell?"  
_

_"Uhm... ink."  
_

_"That could be me, sometimes you do smell like ink."  
_

_"You sure? Evergreen might be around in Freed's body."  
_

_"Can you smell anything metallic?"  
_

_"Yeah... a little."  
_

_"Okay, then it's got to be me!"  
_

_"How could you tell?"  
_

_"Remember the headband I made?" Gajeel jiggled the headband. "I made this so I could smell your scent more easily."  
_

_"Alright I'm coming towards you," Levy started rushing towards the ink and metal scent. "What do you meant smell my scent?"  
_

_"Well, you're scent always changes, so it's hard to-," Gajeel realized what he was saying. "Nothing."  
_

_"Tell me."  
_

_"I'd rather not."  
_

_"..."  
_

Levy knew better than to start arguing at this kind of situation. Though, out of habit, if she didn't want to argue, she rather not speak a word. When the scent became stronger and stronger, Levy ran faster and faster. However, when she made a step further, she felt something strange. She stopped in her tracks, but was too late. Runes appeared around her.

"No!" she couldn't believe it. She looked around her and a message appeared.

The only way out is to have your significant partner enter through the runes.

She was grateful that the runes weren't anything too drastic, all she needed was to have Gajeel come through the runes to cancel them out. That would somewhat make it easier for them to finish the maze. But, it is likely that they took advantage of the fact that it is difficult to locate one another.

_"Hey..." Levy called in. _

_"What? What happened? You coming?"  
_

_"I fell right for a rune trap."  
_

_"Are you serious? Great..."  
_

_"I don't appreciate that," Levy became discouraged. She slid down the walls of the runes and sat on her bottom. Her head faced down.  
_

_"... well, can you get out?"  
_

_"I need my partner for that."  
_

_"How am I even suppose to find you?"  
_

_"I can't be the only one thinking!" Levy's steam began to pour. She wanted the arguing the be a minimal, however, this was such a petty fight. This was one of those more serious fights that she gets into rarely with Gajeel. This sort of yelling back and forth never failed to make Levy's confidence plunder.  
_

_"Can't you just write yourself out?"  
_

_"I can't, to do that you need the experience in writing runes," Levy said in an annoying tone. "If you hadn't noticed, our experience remained in our respective bodies."  
_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah... don't yell at me for TRYING to think."  
_

_Levy didn't say a work, but Gajeel could hear her sigh.  
_

_"Fine, I'll just have to find you somehow."  
_

_Levy still gave no response, just silence, and it was eating away Gajeel's guilt of losing his temper.  
_

_"Can you at least tell me if you have some tracking spell?" Gajeel tried to ask in his calmest voice.  
_

_"Not any that I've learned..."  
_

_"C'mon.. you're kind of Magic is extremely versatile. Can you think of anything I can write at least to get a start?"  
_

_"My Magic isn't that versatile. It just changes substance corresponding to the word you write. I don't-"  
_

_"Wait, I got it!"  
_

Levy's natural child-like curiosity took over. She persistently tried to know what Gajeel had in mind, but he tuned her out to concentrate better. Levy wasn't a distraction to him, no. She is someone that motivates him to do his best in whatever situation he's in.

* * *

"OI, LEVY!"

"Ga...geel?"

It was quite hilarious seeing how Gajeel runs in Levy runs, but other than that, he actually managed to find his partner. Levy got more excited and relieved the closer to got to the runes.

"Great! Now let's get you-" Gajeel was stopped and he, yet again, face planted on a wall. But this time, it wasn't a shifting wall, but the rune itself. "Huh? I thought you just needed me..."

"That's what the rune said..."

They both turned to the rule of the rune.

The only way out is to have your significant partner enter through the runes.

"What gives? I am your partner...," Gajeel didn't have time for this.

"I don't know...," Levy scratched her head and tried examining the rule. She suddenly blushed and turned away.

"Hm? What?" Gajeel asked with his arms crossed.

"Nothing," Levy insisted. "How did you find me anyways?"

"Oh yeah!" Gajeel became excited. He seemed to be quite proud and accomplished. "Remember how your body can turn into stuff you write?"

"Yeah?"

"I wrote out olfaction and it increased my sense of smell!" Levy was actually surprised at his wits. Even more surprising that Gajeel knew the word olfaction meant the ability to smell. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said and Gajeel returned it with an adorable thumbs up and a bright smile. "Do you think you could rewrite the runes?"

"I could try?"

"Alright!"

With the use of Gajeel as Levy's hand, he was able to rewrite the runes under Levy's supervision and expertise. It was quite difficult at first since Gajeel's handwriting became the downfall. Often times, he would accidentally rewrite the runes into something else. It took quite awhile because Gajeel was unable to keep up with Levy's instructions. After a final period, Gajeel managed to order the runes to let Levy out without compromise. At that moment, both of them, with the power of smell, ran as fast as they could to the scent of freedom. Avoiding moving walls, a bright light was shown at the end of the tunnel. After nearly avoiding another face plant, the freedom was at last.

* * *

"Congratulations you two!" Mirajane warmly greeted with a sweet smile and a friendly wave. "You made it to the end!"

"So were we last?" Levy said panting out her exhaustion.

"Nope! You got 2nd place!"

"EH?"

"But didn't we take a long time?"

"Yeah, but the other's are taking longer..."

Excited and giddy, Levy and Gajeel walked towards the lounge to await the other participants to finish the intelligence round.

* * *

"I can't believe we did it!" Levy whole-heatedly said in her own body.

"Pfft, you need more confidence," Gajeel teased at the hopping Solid Script Mage. "You got this."

"We got this," Levy winked as she corrected him.

Gajeel smiled back and turned his attention to the screen, watching the other candidates fail miserably. Despite the incompatibility he and Levy shared, the others may have had it far worse. Some of which were too hilarious that words cannot be descriptive enough to depict the scenes. Levy eyed him from behind. Unconsciously, she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist. Holding him tightly, she didn't want to let go. Even if she knew what she was doing, she felt right.

"What are you...," Gajeel twisted his body to turn back to Levy. Her eyes were closed as if she wanted to stay in this position. He felt uncomfortable, not in a bad way, but a kind of situation where he didn't know what to do. Right now, instinctively, he placed his hands right on top where Levy's where. They were soft and small, and cradled them as if they were the most fragile thing in the world. Though, according to Gajeel himself, Levy is the most fragile thing in the world, and he'll always want to keep her safe.

"Thank you," she muffled into Gajeel's back, but he clearly understood her. "For believing in me, and for helping me make it this far."

"It wasn't just me you idiot," he replied back. "You've gotten pretty strong yourself."

Gajeel couldn't tell, but that made Levy smile.

"You know, Gajeel," Levy said. "That rule... for the runes back there... the reason why you couldn't get in was because-"

"I wasn't significant?"

Levy let go of her embrace and took a few steps back. She covered the bottom part of her face using the scarf she was wearing. She tried to hide her blush, but Gajeel saw through that. She was embarrassed.

Suddenly, Levy's arm was tugged and she was pulled inward towards Gajeel. It was his turn to give a hug. His head comfortably sat on top of Levy's head. His eyes were closed just like Levy did earlier. At first, Levy didn't respond, but she slowly returned the hug.

"Will you stay by my side?" Gajeel finally spoke up. Levy's eyes widened a bit, and her blush became more reddened. The embrace loosened a bit for Levy to look up to Gajeel. She didn't have any words to say, rather, she couldn't say anything at all. She was speechless.

She nodded with a soft smile.

In return, a warm, soft sensation was felt on Levy's forehead.

"C'mon," Gajeel held Levy's hand. "Let's go make you an S-Class Mage."

* * *

**YEPPS AND THERE YOU GO! I kind of left it at a random spot, but a) i have no idea what to put as a last round and b) i'm tired LOL! The title was the hardest thing to come up with... but ugh! Thank you guys for taking the time to read this! Remember, it's a one-shot, so no 2nd chapter hehe. Thanks again! I love you guys!**


End file.
